monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ouroboros
Ouroboros (Draco Aeternitatis) 'is a bizarre, newly-discovered monster (supposedly a Snake Wyvern) that dwells in the Flooded Forest. Because of its ability to swallow almost anything, even large monsters like the Nargacuga, whole, its discovery has been treated with the utmost seriousness. It has been named so for its ability to reach around and bite its tail, which is what the snake (or dragon) depicted in the symbol known as Ouroboros does, although it is unknown what the Ouroboros expects to gain from this when impassive. Since such a gesture symbolises infinity, it has gained the title "Infinity Serpent". It also introduces a new status ailment called Venomblight, which reduces the hunter's health at double the rate of Poison and causes the player to become stunned each time his/her Stamina decreases naturally. Its rubbery reptilian hide makes it immune to the Thunder element. It is impervious to all other elements except Dragon; the reason behind this is unknown (it wouldn't be immune to Thunder either but it is because of its hide, whereas its other immunities are natural). '''Music Theme: 'The Infinity Serpent Appearance Ouroboros' hide greatly resembles the Armadillo Lizard; it has forest green skin and tough, spike-like scales. Its head resembles that of a snake, with serpentine eyes and all the other trademark features of a snake; a forked tongue, large, poisonous fangs (which retract when its jaw closes) and a jaw that it can dislocate to extaordinary degrees in order to swallow its food whole and also to swallow larger creatures. It terms of size, the Ouroboros dwarves large monsters like Duramboros and Nargacuga, as well as hunters. It is around twice as big as a Lagiacrus and it is about 1.5 times as long, too. Its eyes are a light green, with the typical serpentine, slit-shaped pupils, but the eyes turn a bright red when enraged. Its spikes turn red as well, giving it a look similar to an Espinas when enraged. Attacks '''Waterbomb Dive: '''In areas with enough water, the Ouroboros will hiss before leaping in the appropriate direction and slamming its whole body onto the water, sending out far-reaching globules of water in all directions. Damage caused if the hunter is hit by the body slam is extreme, but if hit by the water the damage is medium. Waterblight is inflicted in both instances. '''Rage Mode: Fatal if hit by body slam, and water globules reach twice as far, but only very rarely performed. Evasive Maneuvre: '''Diving is recommended if close to the body slam hitbox, but the water splashes afterward may still hit. Any hunter with access to a shield is advised to use it. Those out of range of the body slam need just dive to avoid the splashes. '''Taunt:' '''Ouroboros will stand still and gently slap its tail on the ground, its long forked tongue quivering wildly as it hisses at the hunter, a stance similar to that of a Nargacuga. '''Rage Mode: '''May perform move twice in succession. Constrict often follows this move. If attacked during the move it will swipe the hunter with its tail, causing Paralysis. '''Evasive Maneuvre:' The Waterbomb Dive or Venom Bite may follow this attack, so the hunter is advised to maintain a healthy distance, or prepare to block (although this isn't reccomended in Rage Mode). Constrict:' '''Ouroboros will shimmy its head and hiss before attempting to bind the hunter with its tail, squeezing the life out of him/her. The player will also quickly lose Stamina over time (1 Ration's worth of Stamina every 3 seconds). If uninterrupted the move will end by flinging the hunter away (causing set low damage) after 10 seconds, but it may be less if the Ouroboros is near death. Shields cannot block this attack. '''Rage Mode: '''Move lasts 15 seconds and being flung away always causes Stun. Throwing Knives and Dung Bombs are ineffective. '''Evasive Maneuvre: '''When the hunter sees Ouroboros' head shimmying they should begin preparing a dive or roll. Those out of the reach of its tail needn't worry. The hunter can escape repeatedly tapping the Y/X/Triangle button, or by throwing a Dung Bomb or Throwing Knife. '''Venom Bite:' '''Ouroboros rears its head back before lunging forward at snapping its jaws. This causes moderate damage and inflicts Poison. If the head is reared back to the right, the Ouroboros will bite once, but if its head is reared back to the left it will swing its head in the opposite direction and bite again. '''Rage Mode: '''Always bites twice. Venomblight is inflicted instead of Poison. '''Evasive Maneuvre: '''Those with shields are advised to block, otherwise prepare to dive. Zig-zag running is more effective for the two-bite version. '''Charge: Ouroboros hisses as it slithers across the ground toward the player. High damage, shields are ineffective. Similar to the Fatalis' "snap 'n' drag" attack, only much less damage. Rage Mode: '''Slithers faster, uppercuts with its head as a finishing touch. Occasionally swivels around for another charge, with low accuracy, similar to the Tigrex's swerving charge. '''Evasive Maneuvre: '''Run or dive. If Ouroboros turns and the hunter is too close to roll or dive, they can run in the opposite direction to it for a higher chance of escape '''Roar: '''Ouroboros will open its mouth wide and hiss. This is performed upon discovering the hunter, entering rage mode, or upon whimsy. No earplugs are required. '''Rage Mode: '''Nothing worth mentioning. '''Evasive Maneuvre: '''N/A '''Claw Swipe:' '''Ouroboros swipes the hunter with its tail.. '''Rage Mode: '''Swipes twice, from left to right. '''Evasive Maneuvre: '''Roll, dive or block. '''Water Beam: '''Ouroboros fires a stream of concentrated water directly ahead. '''Rage Mode: '''Water beam sweeps from left to right. Inflicts Waterblight. '''Evasive Maneuvre:' Diving is recommended but in Rage Mode it is advised to stay on one side of the area and dive when the beam is imminent. You can block this move, but in rage mode if you block the two-way beam it will drain alot of stamina, leaving you open to further damage if you don't exercise caution.. Waterbomb: Ouroboros spits a water ball at the player. Damage is low but Waterblight is inflicted. Rage Mode: '''Ouroboros will sometimes fire the waterball into the air and let it fall on the hunter. Splash damage now occurs, so any hunters in close proximity to the site of impact should prepare to block or dive if necessary. '''Evasive Maneuvre: Hunters are advised to stay a healthy distance away if they are anticipating this attack. Blocking this move is possible but stamina will be severely drained in Rage Mode. Tail Swipe: Ouroboros slides its tail across the floor , causing Paralysis. Rage Mode: '''Tail will sometimes swipe in both directions, similar to Akantor's tail swipe. One-way swipes produce small splashes of water which can knock the hunter over if they hit them, though this causes little damage and can be easily blocked. '''Evasive Maneuvre: '''Dive, block or roll away. Stay a clear distance away in rage mode in case of two-way swipes. '''Cartwheel Charge: Ouroboros rolls over onto its back and curls far enough to cleach its tail in its mouth. It then proceedes to roll in any given direction, with a weak homing on the hunter. This attack is fatal without either full health, very high-defense armour or the Guts Skill. This move is hardly ever performed, thankfully. Rage Mode: '''Rolling speed is faster and the move lasts longer. '''Evasive Maneuvre: Diving is highly recommended, but sometimes Ouroboros may simply roll around in a circle and end up hitting the hunter anyway. Not much can be done about this attack without full health or Guts. Alternatively, if there is no other viable solution, one can simply leave and re-enter the area. Breakable body parts Tail: '''Two carves. '''Body: '''Twice; the first time some of Ouroboros' spiky scales will be broken, the second time there will be bloody scars. '''Face: '''Twice; the first time one of its fangs will be broken, the second time its left eye will appear gouged out. Reward Items Ouroboros Hide: The scaley, leathery hide of an Ouroboros' neck. Great for camouflage. (Ourobrs Hide) (15%) Ouroboros Barbed Carapace: The spiky hide of an Ouroboros' body. Very effective in physiotherapy.(OuroBrbdCrpc) (15%) Ouroboros Fang: The poisonous fang of the Infinity Serpent itself, filled with potent toxin. Requires careful handling. (Ourobrs Fang) (11%) Ouroboros Leather Scale: A leathery scale of an Ouroboro's neck. Difficulty to cut makes for excellent defensive potential. (OrbrsLthrScl) (20%) Ouroboros Barbed Scale: Ouroboros' signature spiked scale. Don't step on it. (OrbrsBrbdScl) (15%) Ouroboros Tail: The thick, spike-covered tail of Ouroboros. Difficult to work with. (Ourobrs Tail) (15%) Draco Spike: The paralyzing, blade-like tip of the Infinity Serpent's tail. But a touch is enough to render you catatonic. (7%) Draco Datolite: A clump of precious crystal grown inside an Ouroboros. It's very presence within the creature is an indication of its age. Some keep shards of it on a necklace to ward off misfortune. Draco Eye: The stomach-churning eye of the Ouroboros. Fortune tellers claim that one can see the future when they meets its gaze. (Must break face twice, then 2%) Quests '''HR7 URGENT QUEST The Infinty Serpent Level: G** Contract Fee: 2700z Reward: 27000z Location: Flooded Forest (Day) Monsters: Ouroboros, Ludroth, Epioth, Bnahabra Objective: Slay or Repel the Ouroboros Special Conditions: HR7 or above only Client: Guildmaster Description: Our research teams have recently discovered a previously unseen monster in the Flooded Forest! It is a threat to nearby villages, however. Can we count on you to take it down? Notes *Ouroboros can be repelled if enough damage is done to it after 30 minutes. More often than not it takes two Quests to solo Ouroboros, but with company it is much quicker. *Ouroboros' face can only be damaged a second time with Dragon Element. *Ouroboros can no longer paralyse the hunter when its tail is severed. However, poison begins to spray from it instead, so making contact with the tail will inflict Poison. The bright side of this is that, since the poison is seeping from its body, Ouroboros can no longer inflict Poison or Venomblight with its biting attack. Additionally, its tail will grow back if you take more than one Quest to slay it. *Ouroboros' body can be carved 5 times, and it's tail 2 times. *Only white Sharpness can pierce Ouroboros' tough hide, but Pierce shots from a Bowgun or Power Coating on a Bow will deal damage like normal. Sharpness isn't usually a worry by the time Ouroboros becomes available anyhow. *On G-Rank Quests, a Qurupeco can call Ouroboros, but the twist is that, on occasion, the summoned Ouroboros will attack the Qurupeco unless it is out of stamina, in which case it attempts to use its Constrict move on the player. *There is a special Quest at G*** where Ouroboros is fought in the Underwater Ruin. It is unlocked after slaying, capturing and repelling Ouroboros 10 times each. Ecology As Ouroboros is so gargantuan it doesn't even bother with small creatures like Epioth, Kelbi, or even Dosufurogi, instead preying only on larger creatures such as the Nargacuga, Royal Ludroth, and even, if it is weak or already dead, the Duramboros. Its main prey when underwater, however, is Lagiacrus; while Lagiacrus may be strong, its thunder attacks will have no effect on Ouroboros and its physical attacks will just hurt the creature because of Ouroboros' spikey scales. However, despite these advantages against the Lagiacrus, Ouroboros prefers to lurk nearby when a hunter has killed one, slithering in to devour the carcass when the hunter had finished carving and departed. This si because its one fear is that the Lagiacrus will try to discharge its thunder if swallowed alive, and that is something Ouroboros wouldn't be able to do anything about. Ouroboros seems to disregard any small monsters that may attack it, such as Jaggi or Baggi, or even their Great counterparts. This is probably due to the fact that Ouroboros is so large that it can barely feel it, or that it simply feels no need to retaliate as the spikes on its skin will do the retaliating for it. Whenever Ouroboros does actually kill a smaller monster it is almost always because the monster was in the path of an attack directed at something else. Ouroboros holds no sense of rivalry with any other monster, and as such never competes with other large mosnters for food. This is most likely because it sees no need to beat another large monster to a meal when it can just eat the large monster instead. Ouroboros is a carnivore and does not eat any vegetation whatsoever. It is yet unknown how Ouroboros can maintain it's health and such when it eats monsters with very little fat. Because it is so reclusive, studies are difficult to conduct, but the current two main theories are that it either generates its own body fat somehow, or that it simply doesn't need to take in high amounts of fat, though even the researchers or developed these theories don't find them very plausible, at least not without further evidence. In addition, any meat that hunters place on the ground will instantly be set upon by the Ouroboros when it is low on stamina or near death, regardless of whether it has seen the hunter or not. Taxonomy Ouroboros may be prominently Leviathanistic in movement, but it is the most snake-like creature that has ever been witnessed; it will not chew any of its food (it is most likely incapable of doing so anyway), swallowing it whole regardless of what it may be. Ouroboros lives its entire pre-adult life underwater, and only developes the biological adaptations to live on land in adulthood, implying that the Ouroboros' lifespan rivals that of the Lao-Shan Lung. It is this unfathomable lifespan and inability to survive above land until adulthood that has kept it shied away from human observation for the longest time. How it developed its physical traits is unknown, but it is assumed that they are natural and simply came to be as the Ouroboros grew. As an adult, Ouroboros is able to dwell on land as well as in water with ease. It has a keen mind and has developed many attacks to deal with threats (few though they may be) on land. It was at first classified as an Elder Dragon due to its uniqueness and its immunity to all Elements except Dragon, but when further observations were conducted, the Elder Dragon Research Centre realized that it was far too Leviathanistic to be classified as an Elder Dragon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern